


Daffodil Vol. 1

by Averhine03



Series: A Field of Daffodils, Stories of Rebirth [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Badass Ichigo Momomiya, But My Writing Never Feels Perfect, Character Tags and Pairings Will Be Updated as the Story Progresses, Dont Know If I Can Pull This Off, F/M, First Gamer Fic, Gamer Momomiya Ichigo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just A Nerd Wanting the Perfect Writing, Kishigo, Meant to be Humor, My Childish Attempts at Writing, My First Work In The Gamer Ficworld, My First Work in This Fandom, OC Reborn as Main Character, Rebirth, Remake of an Earlier Piece That Went Wrong on a Different Site, Trying to Write Romance with No Romantic Experience, Will Eventually Have Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averhine03/pseuds/Averhine03
Summary: A teenage gangster American dies in her sleep, much to her dismay. She finds herself in front of brightly lit screens and surrounded by black. Her life was a game, and its time for a new one. She picks the world of Mew Mew Tokyo, basing her decision on the anime she watched with her underlings and how she was ashamed FOR the magical girl. She takes the world by storm, changing things her way. This is not your Grandmother's Magical Girl story, this is something new!First In A Series Meant to Extend Way Farther
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Kisshu
Series: A Field of Daffodils, Stories of Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and Im hoping that the story will be good. The site is a bit different to what Im used to using, so expect some mistakes. Fair warning, I have ADHD, motivation issues, and AP exams coming up. This story is meant to be fun, its also the story that seems to be breaking my writer's block. If you are interested in seeing some of my earlier works, my Wattpad name is Animelover20003, or 2003, cant remember the numbers very well. Fair warning on those stories, I was YOUNG when I wrote most of them. Like 13-15 year old young. Granted 17 isn't much better but... my work seems better now. So enjoy!

ForeWord

Thank you for taking the time to read this. This page is meant to 1) Test out the features of this site and 2) actually say the foreword.

Thank you for reading this, once again. It means so much to me that you, a random person somewhere in the world, takes the time out of your day to read the ramblings of a 17-year-old with ADHD. Not to say that I feel my ADHD is an excuse for anything, but it does sometimes affect how my plots work I've been told. If things are jumping around and the plot is confusing, blame that. I will be working on this as much as I can, but I do have schoolwork. This work will, hopefully, be full of humor and NO angst seeing as I have way too many dark thoughts IRL. And please, since I see this on other sites all the time, no grammar nazis, I don't need to be berated for every single little mistake I make. Just point it out nicely so I can fix it. I don't usually use a Beta, usually having my sister proofread since I don't particularly like talking to people. Not that I don't like talking to readers, but its different when its long one on one conversations. Anyway, lets get to the book.


	2. Prologue: Welcome to The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the characters I write do not always reflect my personal views. Yes, I think that Ichigo going and dating the boy she practically stalked was stupid, her accepting Kisshu just because he died for her is ridiculous. Also, disclaimer at the end of the chapter.

"Wha-?" she whispered. How had this happened? Last she remembered, she was asleep.

"Did I seriously fucking die in my sleep!? What da' fuck!?" she screamed. She was seriously annoyed, what sort of badass dies in their sleep?

'Okay, there are no buttons to press to move on. Let's try this then: CONTINUE'

She watched in satisfaction as the MAIN MENU screen appeared. She pulled up the HELP screen, meaning to understand her new life. After finishing the HELP page, skimming it really, she directed herself to the NEW GAME screen.

"Alright, lessee my options..." she muttered. 

PLEASE CHOOSE A WORLD, THEN CONTINUE:  
+MEW MEW TOKYO - YOUR TYPICAL MAGICAL GIRL WOLRD. BUT THIS ONE HAS GIANT MONSTER ANIMALS, ALIENS, DNA MANIPULATIONS, AND AN ADORING PUBLIC (FOR YOU AT LEAST). CHARACTER OPTIONS: ICHIGO MOMOMIYA, MINTO AIZAWA, OR ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
+AMESTRIS - THIS WORLD CONTAINS A STRANGE GODLIKE ENTITY, TWO BROTHERS ON A QUEST TO FIX THEIR BODIES, AND EVEN AN ANDROGYNOUS LOOKING PALMTREE! CHARACTER OPTIONS: 3RD ELRIC SIBLING, FREE ROGUE HOMONCULUS, ROCKBELL CHILD, OR ORIGINAL CHARACTER.  
+TIMETRAVELLING TOKYO - MIKOS, TIMETRAVELLING WELLS, NO PLUMBING OR RUNNING WATER, HOT DEMONS, AND ONCE AGAIN AN ADORING SET OF FANS. YOU CAN DO NO WRONG TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC, THEY'RE ALL YOUR FANS. CHARACTER OPTIONS: KAGOME HIGURASHI, 3RD HIGURASHI SIBLING, CHILD OF INUTAISHO, OR ORIGINAL CHARACTER.  
*PLEASE NOTE THAT FAN!PUBLIC WOLRDS STILL CONTAIN ENEMIES: GENERAL THUGS, ANIMALS, PERSONAL ENEMIES, AND MINDLESS/BEASTLIKE PEOPLE.*  
*MORE OPTIONS ARE UNLOCKED THROUGH GAMEPLAY AND ACHIEVEMENTS*  
*PLEASE NOTE THAT IN SOME CASES, PLAYER COMPANIONS WIIL OCCASIONALLY ACCOMPANY PLAYER INTO NEW CHARACTER LIVES*

"Mew Mew? Ain't that the magical girl show that the brats watched?" She could remember many of her low-level underlings watching the show, several of them complaining at the ending. She had watched it, if only to understand the big "Shipping Wars" her gang had went through. She firmly sided with Team Kishigo; honestly, refusing the guy who literally died for you and date the boy who you stalked, not a good choice. Then again, she also thought that the girl was kinda pathetic, but she thought that of most magical girl animes.

"Ya know what, fuck it. I'm gonna turn this magical girl shitshow into something worthy of a badass like me."

Her smirk, if seen by others, would have sent shudders down spines. She tapped the bright pink, heart-shaped button. The world selection menu left, and the character customization menu was pulled up.

"Hmmm..."

PLAYER APPEARANCE IS DECIDED WITH A MIXTURE OF CHARACTER GENETICS AND PLAYER PREFERENCES. PLAYER IS ABLE TO CHOOSE BIRTHMARKS, EYE COLOR, HAIR COLOR, AND GENETIC VARIANCES SUCH AS HETEROCHROMIA.

"Alright, I'ma pick the strawberry bitch. If I'm gonna fuck shit up, I'ma fuck it up totally." she cackled. She picked red hair, with heterochromia green and yellow eyes. She gave herself a black triangle birthmark under each eye, mimicking Boris Array's.

"If I'm gonna be fucking cat, I'ma be a hot ass one." She stated with a smirk. With her character creation finished, a new screen showed up.

PLEASE FILL OUT THESE QUESTIONS TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY. THE ANSWERS WILL DETERMINE YOUR ALLOWANCE FROM YOUR PARENTS FOR THE FIRST 18 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE.

She groaned at the new message, ready for everything to be over and done with. She hurriedly filled out the questions, receiving a whopping 50G a week. She was confused at the currency until she remembered that everything would have a gold coin system rather than a regular life currency.

CONGRATULATIONS! CHARACTER CREATION HAS BEEN FINISHED. HERE'S YOUR CHARACTER BIO:  
YOUR NAME IS ICHIGO MOMOMIYA, DAUGHTER OF SAKURA AND SHINTARO MOMOMIYA. YOU ARE 4 YEARS OLD, NEARLY 5, AND HAVE NOT YET SAID YOUR FIRST WORD. YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE HELLION OT ANYONE NOT YOUR FAMILY, AND YOU HAVE AN OBVIOUS FASCINATION WITH KNIVES. YOUR PATERNAL GRANDFATHER, WITH WHOM YOU ARE VERY CLOSE TO, HAS TAKEN TO SHOWING YOU ALL SORTS OF WEAPONS AND HOW TOTAKE CARE OF THEM. NO, YOUR GRANDFATHER ISN'T IN A GANG, HE'S AN EX-HITMAN WHO IS DETERMINED FOR YOU TO BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING. BE PREPARED ICHIGO. YOU SHALL FACE ANNOYING BLONDES, ADORKABLE ALIENS, AND HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA.  
WHEN READY, PLEASE CLICK THE GAME START BUTTON.

Drawing in a quick breath, she started her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character is meant to be vague in the beginning, its meant to show her transition to her new life.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Heart no Kuni no Alice. Basically, if you recognize it I don't own it.  
> Im also sorry that the chapter is so short, it just seemed like a good place to end the Prologue. Happy reading Kittens! Stay safe and happy!  
> (Is Kittens too much for a fangroup name? I just thought it fit since this was the first fic I posted on this site.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo has her birthday, and then school. Someone save her from snotty children, but at least she'll make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried. It might not be the best, but I tried really. If I missed anything, feel free to comment! It took me a while, but I got out at least 1500 words! Ta-da!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

She woke up in a nice room that seemed vaguely familiar. The bed was soft, and not that high off the ground. The walls were a soft red color, the floor a soothing cream carpet. Soft toys littered the floor around her. It was, all in all, the perfect room for a little child.

Ichigo, for that was her name now, pulled up her character sheet.

[LEVEL 1

STATS:

-STR: 5

-INT: 25

-STM: 7

-LCK: 25

-HP: 50/50

-MP: 50/50

TITLES: None

FEATS: None]

‘ _Now that makes a lot of fucking sense. Keeping my mind means a high-ass intelligence, 5 years old means I’m as strong as a fucking fly._ ’ She grumbled at her stats, pouting slightly. She was, however, very happy with her Luck stat.

The child went to move herself off the bed but fell flat on her face. Her body had not moved how it should have. It felt tight, and the mass felt lighter than she was used to. With a snarl at her own weakness, Ichigo raised herself and proceeded to attempt a quick run around her room to acclimate to her new body. There were a few stumbles, but she was mostly successful. As she sat on the floor, breathing a bit heavy, a soft ding was heard.

‘ _Menu. Notifications._ ’ She commanded. The ding had resembled that of a notification on a phone or tablet, hence the notification tab being the first place she headed to.

[*For thinking of a plan to adjust to your new body, you got +1 INT.

*For running a few laps around your room, you got +2 STR.]

“Fuck yes!” she whispered, trying not to draw attention from her new parents. She bathed in the feeling of accomplishment for a few more minutes, then hauled herself up. She gave a huff, walking through the hall to the living room. A strange scene greeted her upon entering. Her mother and father faced each other, circling round and round warily. Sakura held a wooden spoon in each hand while her husband held a bowl of what looked to be cookie dough in his hands, both faces set determinedly.

“Shintaro Momomiya! Put the cookie dough down! I will not let you ruin today for our daughter! The only request she had for today were those cookies! I am giving you this one warning!” her mother snarled. Ichigo knew this not to be her new mother’s base personality, her newly gained memories and her knowledge from the show supported this opinion.

“Come on Sakura, it’s only a little bit! Ichigo wouldn’t mind, would you dear?” her father exclaimed, aiming a pleading face her way. From the memories she gained from the rebirth and what she saw in the show, Ichigo believed this to be his default personality. He was very much the clingy, very emotional father that is seen in some anime.

Her mother turned around in shock, clearly not expecting her daughter to be awake and present in her living room. Sakura smiled widely; eyes closed. Ichigo cringed back at that smile. There were sparkles, and roses, and just… too much adorableness. How did her father stand it!

“Ichigo! Happy Birthday dear! Your grandfather is sorry he couldn’t come, but he was needed for a meeting at his company, he did send you some presents though! And I’m making your favorite cookies; that is, if your father puts the cookie dough down.” Sakura beamed, shooting a glare at Shintaro at the end of her response. He pouted and set the bowl down with a regretful sigh. He moved over to Ichigo and ruffled her hair as he went past her.

“Speaking of presents, I’ll go grab them! Don’t eat all the cookie dough while I’m gone!” he called back.

Ichigo moved further into the living room, heading towards her mother. She wanted those cookies, and also some cookie dough. Her mother giggled as she came closer, taking in the image Ichigo made. The red hair of Ichigo’s was mussed up and ruffled, her eyes droopy and tired, and her face still slack from the remnants of sleep. Yes, Ichigo really was adorable. Ichigo perked her head, then, hearing another notification ding go off.

‘ _Pause. Menu. Notifications’_ she ordered.

[*Due to your mother’s thoughts you got +1 LCK.]

‘Why in the…? You know what, I don’t wanna know. Resume.’ Ichigo thought in response to the notification.

Ichigo and her mother hurried to put the cookies in the oven, wanting to prevent the thievery of the dough from Shintaro. The aroma of strawberry and white chocolate filled the air, bringing goofy grins to both of their faces. Ichigo, for her birthday, wanted few things; she wanted strawberry and white chocolate chip cookies, 12 pairs of senbon, the complete Fullmetal Alchemist book set, and drawing supplies. Ichigo and Before-Ichigo were the same personality, just at different points of age. So, the wishlist items were the exact things that Current-Ichigo wanted.

Ichigo and Sakura removed the cookies from the oven just in time for Shintaro to bring in the birthday presents. Large boxes, small boxes, colorful boxes, there was a large variety of them. Sakura smiled and swooped Ichigo up, giggling at the small squeak the little girl gave out. Ichigo was such a darling child, so full of life. The little girl was quick to bite someone, and a sweet smile or giggle was rare. She was sweet to her family of course, but she still was an absolute hellion. In every picture inside the house, Ichigo was seen with a smirk or a bloodthirsty grin; in fact, the only picture in which she was smiling happily was the photo of the Momomiya family reunion. Though, that might be because all her relations had given her weapons of some sort.

The day passed quickly for the family, everything hurrying by in a joyous blur. Ichigo collapsed into bed with a tired, content sigh. Part of the day was immortalized in her Gamer’s Album, a system which resembled the picture album that accompanied endings or significant events that occurred in otome games. The family were passed out on the floor in front of the couch, wrapping paper and plates of cookies around them. Confetti and mini marshmallows in Shintaro’s hair, signifying the loss he took in the Birthday War. Ichigo was… happy. She was truly happy now, among a new family that loved and cared for her. She fell asleep with those thoughts in her head, a gentle smile on her face.

INSERT PAGE BREAK

Months past, with Ichigo discovering skill books and level ups. Reading Fullmetal Alchemist upped her Luck and Intelligence stats slowly, through a leveling system quite like the Sims. Each book read or activity participated in gave her Stat Experience, that way the gaining of Stats wasn’t too overpowered in her life. With a level up, Ichigo gained 7 Stat Points, 1 Attribute, and a Move was added to her move set.

Ichigo had spent many days exploring her gaming interface. She had quests and dungeons set for when she leveled her player level to Level 3, and she could only up her player Level through battles, quests, and accomplishments. The gaming interface explained that the player could only gain personal experience through battles, quest achievements, and accomplishments to limit the rate of Level Ups the player gained through life. That way a player was not overly powerful to the point of ridiculousness. She was not going to be a Mary Sue, thank you very much. Mary Sues were just wastes of space that needed to be eradicated on site.

Ichigo had a current Player Level of 2, still one level short of the dungeons. Today, unfortunately, was the first day of primary school in this life. She would be forced to go through this whole mess for the sake of the plot, and she did not like it. She held the mind of a teenager! She could breeze through the classes easily, but there was one issue; if she was going to screw the plot and gain allies, the easiest place to do it was through school. Make friends with some children, train them subtly to defend themselves and get them loyal, and she would have firm allies for the coming battles. There was no way she would be able to fight Deep Blue by herself; she would need more than just the other Mews and school allies.

Ichigo and her mother were walking to the school and Ichigo was pouting, not that she would call it that. Her mother had confiscated several of her weapons, however, she was easily able to summon her favorited weapon. The game allowed for one long range, one short range, and a bag of support items. So, her mother’s efforts were in vain.

Sakura left her child at the door with a sweet smile, having faith that her daughter would be just fine. Ichigo allowed herself to be guided to the classroom with a faint grimace on her features. Children were snotty, loud, and gross. She had no desire to be near any of them, but she was forced to be here. There was absolutely no way for her to get out of it, so here she was in a classroom full of five and six-year olds.

‘ _Oh yay. Snacks, naptime, and coloring sheets. How fun. Well I might as –- was that Zakuro?’_ Her thoughts cut off abruptly at that point, completely focused on the impassive girl a little bit away.

Indeed, a few children away was Zakuro and she did not look happy. Ichigo immediately went towards her. A like minded person would do well for her in here. A new friend was something that might happen in the future. They would be partners in crime, Ichigo could see it in her mind’s eye.

“Hello,” Ichigo chirped with a smile, holding her hand out,” my name is Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya.”


End file.
